Chihro's New Life
by Blazer-Of-Heat
Summary: Sequel to Chihro's return. The baby has been born, and so has some stories! Disconuted!
1. Her Every Day Life

Alright, I'm back! Sorry if it took so long, but my other story took forever to finish, even if I did it crappy. Don't worry, I'll try to make this better than the other one.

Chapter 1- Her Every Day Life

Life had changed for Chihro since her son Ryuu (literally meaning dragon) was born five years ago (making him 4). She had gotten a part-time job at the bathhouse, and things were going great with Haku.

"Mama!" Ryuu yelled, as Chihro returned from her job as a welcomer (the people who welcome the spirits at the bathhouse).

"Ryuu! How was your day?" Chihro asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Great! Dad took me to see Zeniba and No Face today!" Ryuu replied.

"Really, that's great! Speaking of your dad, where is he?" Chihro said.

"He went to see Kamajii. Can I go see Boh?" Ryuu said, with pleading puppy eyes.

"Of course, just give me a minute to change," Chihro replied, walking into her room.

Ever since Ryuu met Boh, they were great friends. Boh would play carefully, being so big. Yubaba thought that Ryuu had potential in the art of magic. She kept trying to let Chihro and Haku let her teach her, but they said they'll think about it.

It truly was great to have a family.

Well, what did you think? Nice name, good job, and good friends. Right now, I want you to tell me what you think I should do. This is a short chapter because my idea well is drying up quickly. I need ideas for the entire story. One good idea will bring me to 2 page long chapters again. And when I say ideas, no new spirits that make Chihro pay more attention to them. I don't do that kind of story. Once again, please submit good ideas!


	2. Family Vacation

(I know I haven't updated in a while, but thanks to your ideas, well, the few I got, I can continue the story! Thank you few people!)

Chapter 2 – Ryuu's First Family Trip

After Chihro dropped Ryuu off with Boh, she went straight to the boiler room to talk with Haku. She was thinking about to say about what was on her head.

"Chihro! When Haku arrived, I knew you would come shortly," Kamajii said, while keeping order in the room.

"I came to talk to Haku, about something important," Chihro said, smiling happily.

"Of course. I'd walk out so you could have privacy, but I do have work to do. Besides, I'm sure it's nothing deadly, the way you're smiling," Kamajii said, grinning.

"True enough," Chihro said. "Anyway, as you know, the time for my next trip will be coming soon."

"No, wait, let me guess. You want to take me and Ryuu with you, right?" Haku asked, reading her mind perfectly (figuratively, not literally).

"Wow, your good. How did you know?" Chihro asked, clearly stunned.

"Lucky guess. Now, have you considered what to bring, and what to do there, as well as how to prevent him from doing something stupid and blowing the vacation?" Haku asked, going off a list in his head.

"Yes, and I actually think it would work. Besides, it's time for him to meet my parents right? I mean, he's 4 and he met a spirit who could go berserk in the right conditions (take a guess, first correct wins a prize, but you must mention a nickname you have, not user name, or come up with a name you like, to be able to claim it), plays with a kid ten times bigger than him (Boh), and has the potential magic capability as Yubaba. What else does he have to do before he's 5 to prove he can visit me parents?" Chihro said, in a semi-ticked voice.

"Nothing, nothing! I just wanted to make sure you thought of everything. He can come. In fact, it will be a good thing for him to know your parents. As you know, most spirits, such as myself, have no parents, never the less grandparents," Haku said, trying to calm her down from semi-ticked, to calm.

"You're right," Chihro said, "and that's one of the reasons I love you."

"I love you too," Haku said, kissing her.

All right! As I said in the story, if you know who the spirit is, which you should, and post it in a review with a name you prefer, not your user name, unless it's short, you will win a mystery prize. If you guess the prize, your good! Anyway, I have part of the story line figured out, but ideas are still welcomed. In fact, this is someones idea. And yes, I know Boh is probably 15, but the way the aging works in the movie/story/fantasy, I figure that, being a full spirit, he would have only aged 3 years, instead of how many he would be. If I end up using your idea, I will mention it in an extra chapter after the story is done. And for all you who like my work, you are my first true fans. This story line(s) is better than all of my Naruto work put together. Once again, thanks, and sorry for taking so long to write. I need time to think, for when I don't, it ends up short, or crappy. It took me several days to write this chap. And my brother, who reads this, tries to read what I am writing, so I have to stop for a time. Wow, I can ramble. And I'm not that social.


	3. Big Big AN

Alright, I know most people who are reading this are reading it because they think I updated, but it's to tell you I can't finish it. I am no longer interested in the story. So I have a plan to have someone else finish the story. You all who are interested will write the chapter where Chihro, Ryuu, and Haku go visit Chihro's parents. Send your chapter to the email address . The winner will write the story, send it to me, and I will update it, so you all won't have to find a new story. The winner will follow my guidelines for the story, but can do anything after that, as long as I'm told. If it's a tie, I will post all of them, and have the people vote. I will see your writing or vote later, so thank you for helping me finish the story in one way or another. Please note that the chapter you send will probably be asked to change something so it fits what I had planed for the story line. See ya!


	4. Disconuted

THIS STORY IS DISCONTUED!

Due to lack of interest, ideas, and time, I am discontuing this story. If you would like to write the rest of this story, let me know, anyway you want. I am currently writing to many stories, or revising to many, to keep up. I might restart, if motivated. But, until further notice, this story is discontued.


End file.
